Products made from fibrous materials are useful in a wide variety of applications such as personal care products and garments, filtration devices, and the like. Such products can be absorbent or non-absorbent. These fibrous materials have specific surface chemistries and other material properties which affect their performance.
Absorbent products, for example, are used in a variety of applications from absorbent garments to wipe cloths. With absorbent products, it is important to have a sufficiently large surface area to allow for adequate absorption. In some instances, such as in absorbent garments, wicking is a very important feature. In many of these products it is desirable for the material to be either hydrophobic or hydrophilic, depending on its use. In some instances it is important for a product to have discrete areas with distinct properties.
Therefore, there is a need in the art to provide fibrous materials having improved properties.